gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00P
A graphic novel serialized by Dengeki Hobby Magazine, featuring past events of Celestial Being before the current series. The first Volume was released in May, 2008. Krung Thep Krung Thep is an isolated space colony at Lagrange Point L3, operated by Celestial Being as a mobile suit development lab and factory. At a height and radius of 500 meters, it is one of the few operational colonies currently known to exist within Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The colony designation is a common shorthand of the full name of Bangkok in Thai, meaning "city of gods." It is the setting of the sidestory Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, which occurs 15 years prior the series proper within the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 continuity. There is a second season, which is dated 10 years later, and 5 years before Gundam 00 timeline. Characters Celestial Being Ruido Resonance One of the four Gundam Meisters employed by Celestial Being in the period in which 00P is set. Designated pilot of the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea at Krung Thep. A skilled mechanic, and a senior member to Chall Acustica as of her inception as Meister. He later married Marlene Vlady and was the father of Feldt Grace. He and Marlene were killed in an accident involving Gundam Plutone, an incident which also caused Chall to be permanently scarred. Marlene Vlady One of the four Gundam Meisters employed by Celestial Being in the period in which 00P is set. A criminal forced by Celestial Being to serve as a Meister of a prototype Gundam unit at Krung Thep. As she does not support the organization's ideology, a remotely-detonable explosive has been strapped around her neck to keep her under control. Extremely skilled at piloting. Partner to Chall Acustica as of her inception as Meister. She is the mother of Feldt Grace. Chall Acustica At age 16, Chall was a member of Celestial Being and the designated Meister of a prototype Gundam unit. Selected for recruitment by Veda on the basis of her academic performance and her ranking in Power Loader competitions. Ruido Resonance believes that other qualities may have influenced Veda's arbitration. In Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, she is the commanding officer of Fereshte, having ceased active service as a Meister after an incident that scarred her face and prematurely whitened her hair. Following the completion of the Gundams, she obtained permission from Veda to set up the branch of Celestial Being known as Fereshte. She is stated to have some past relationship with the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. Gundam Meister 874 Designated pilot of the GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud. Though Meisters are typically referred to by codename, 874 is designated only by number. For unspecified reasons, she does not appear before the other members of the organization. Physically, she looks younger than 10, but her eyes seem far older. Joyce Moreno Doctor and a longtime friend of Ian Vashti from the time before they joined the Celestial Being. He was Celestial Beings medical doctor. He treated Chall when she lost her eye and was exposed to alot of GN particles. Grave Violento New protagonist in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. A third generation meister and agent for Celestial Being. Meister of GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. Despite his designation as a meister, Grave spends more time acting as an agent to acquire information on military operations in preparation for Celestial Being's debut and protecting the organization by manipulating intelligence to ensure Celestial Being remains a secret it begins its armed interventions. Hixar Fermi New protagonist in new chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. Pilot of GN Sefer. His jovial personality allows him to talk freely with almost anyone, even when meeting them for the first time. Hixar enjoys making others laugh, though has considerable trouble doing so with the serious Grave and dark-mannered Chall. Several years later, he appears in 00F as a Gundam Meister on orders from Veda to follow Fon Spaak, who has been working independently from Fereshte. While Hixar appears to be the same man from 00P, his personality is markedly different and he is shown to have a remotely-detonatable explosive strapped around his neck. Human Reform League Delphine Bedelia Highly skilled and proud, Delphine is a test pilot from the Next Generation Development Technical Laboratory of the HRL and serves as the Tieren Kyitwo mobile suit's rear seat pilot. She is dislikes being partnered with super-soldier Leonard Fiennes and treats him rudely. Leonard Fiennes Leonard Fiennes is 7 years old.The front seat pilot of the Tieren Kyitwo sent from the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization to become a test pilot. Despite his age, he shows developing potential as a supersoldier, though he desperately wants to fulfill the role he has been given so he can die. AEU Fon Spaak Protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, he was a hired soldier of the AEU who pilots the mobile armor “Agrissa Type 7″ and lays a trap for Celestial Beings Grave. Story File No.01: Gundam Astraea In this chapter it is fifteen years before the future Celestial Being appears before the world, which is currently engulfed in a storm of epic reformation. GNY-001 Astraea."The factory bloc of Krung Thep. Ruidotook Chall there first. He wanted to show herthe Gundam before anything else. She deserved to feel the courage and vigor that he felt when he first saw a Gundam "This is... a Gundam?"Before Ruido could point it out, a huge mobile suit with a white base stood up. It was different from the Union’s and the AEU’s, and it wasn't a rough unit like the HumanReform League’s. Chall got the impression from the man near her. The unit had circular parts in its midsection, and the GN Drive inside was what defined Gundams."Astraea," Chall mouthed. The mysterious weapon’s name didn't appear to give off any warmth."It's fitting, don't you think? It's named after the goddess of justice, the woman depicted on the Tarot card ‘justice.’ She carries a sword in her right hand and scales in her left."Chall nodded quietly. She couldn't take her eyes off of the Astraea. Ruido murmured, "Good," and continued his story for her."But I dunno who selected the tarot card’s name for the Second-generation Gundam."Chall turned forcefully to face Ruido, her mouth and eyes wide open in disbelief. "Impossible. Twenty-two Gundam units were created?" "Huh?" Ruido questioned, not understanding what Chall said at first."But the tarot card is the twenty-second..." Ruido couldn't help but laugh, causing Chall to blush with embarrassment. File No.02: Gundam Meister 874 In this chapter the story is about a HRL’s battleship has gotten closer to CB’s Colony Krung Thep, 874 is gathering intelligence using the Sadalsuud, Ruido comes out in the Astrea to intercept. The instruction that came from Veda was “Defeat”. Here, Ruido in the Gundam starts attacking the person. As Ruido, who has returned to Krung Thep, hung his head downcast inside his own room, Chall worries about Ruido and could not concentrate on anything. Marlene continues to gaze towards the outer space. 874, who looks at the 3 meisters’ appearance through Veda, decides that “It is necessary for me to continue observing the humans”. Because of this, 874’s thinking of what is necessary seems to be, for the sake of Veda that doesn’t understand human essence, for the sake of the understanding of humans, “I will enter human society, I will live the same as a human, I am an information terminal that will send information about my life.” File No.03: Astraea Weapons Chapter 3 continues on with Astrea weaponry that it has a prototype GN-Sword and GN Launcher. File No.04: Gundam Plutone Discuss Gundam Plutone's weaponry and Specifications. File No.05: Crisis of Krung Thep Because the development phase of Gundams in space has been completed, Veda gave instructions to switch development on earth. Marlene’s personal machine “Gundam Albulhool” has an aviation transformation function, therefore should be developed on earth. The second generation Gundam Meister arrived in a transport aircraft on a battlefield. Four HRL MS “Phantom”s against the Gundam Meister 874’s Gundam Astrea fight a one-sided battle that ends in 36 seconds. Marlene who grasps a burned stuffed toy that seems to be from one of the children on the battleground murmurs, “Whatever tragedy happens is fine. I will do it, if it’s true that in the end, we can eliminate wars using Gundam.” File No.06: Ground Battle Ruido shoots down the first Helion Platoon that was examining AEU’s Orbital Elevator. In addition, 874 who intercepts in Sadalsuud, who sees the shadow of an approaching aircraft, proposes that Ruido does a check. Ruido boarded a small AEU ship. Ian and Moreno are both asked, “Will you join Celestial Being?” Moreno goes, “What is this about?” File No.07: Ivan Vashti Introduces Ivan Vashti getting into Celestial Beings.Also, introduction of Hellion Initium. File No.08: Joyce Moreno This chapter describes the “Mars Tragedy”-named incident that happened many years ago. Marlene, who was a blue-collar worker, was riding in a space ship where an infectious disease caused by a mutated virus had an outbreak. Relief requested from neighboring space ships and earth did not come. Several days later, a man called "Robert Stad” alone appeared to rescue. However, all people aboard the ship, except Marlene, are all dead. And, a part of those who died did not die of sickness. (Robert Stad has a son of the same name; that is Fon Spark of 00F). Union, who was at in control of the space ship, all attributed the crime to the rescued Marlene. At the start, she was convicted to life to pay for her crime, but her thinking changed when Robert Stad dies accidentally in space, and joined upon Veda’s recommendation was invited to join CB. She was to exist as “a part of the Gundam”. Veda recommended the attachment of a necklace with built-in explosives on her. The mission of the Gundam Albulhool starts. Chall who sees Moreno and Marlene’s exchange explains to Ruido that Marlene is “poorly skilled with Gundam”. AEU’s Helion Platoon heads toward a guerilla village for battle. Recognizing this, Marlene in the Albulhool moves on to save the village. The Helion attacks the Albulhool, and Marlene’s whole body is badly injured. Ruido, who sees Moreno treating Marlene, realizes the significance of the necklace. Is it a necklace that is for the purpose of binding the heart of Marlene, who possesses a very gentle heart? File No.09: Birth and Death At the start is a commentary about the “Observers”. This is an organization bound by Veda who simultaneously observe through the current society’s living humans. New data is sent to these Observers. Among them are that the earth second generation Gundam development are finished, and entering into war intervention preparation tests was recorded. Ruido sorties in the Astrea in place of the injured Marlene. Ruido does not want Marlene to go out into the battlefield. If he was fighting very well, then there’s no need for her to go out into the battlefield. Ruido exterminates the Helion force through Astrea. Marlene waited for Ruido who returned from the mission. She thanks Ruido. He confesses his love to her. Marlene also shows her feelings to Ruido. Chall cries in a corner of the maintenance facility as she finds out that two people’s exchange. Ian, who carelessly greeted her, just watched over her. At about this time, one Observer saw the data. “Veda does not possess emotions, therefore can not understand the human heart. For this reason, the human-endowed Observers is endowed with the right to veto,” he remarks. This is one phrase that seems to be like a lesson among the Observers. Next Issue: FILE NO. 10 “Chall Acoustica” File No.10: Chall Acustica It is two weeks since the second generation Gundams development is officially finished. CB goes into the plan of the third generation Gundams. Ian, who is a mechanic, became busy, but Ruido and gang who are Gundam Meisters do not know what to do in their everyday free time.It was at this time that Ruido and Marlene were married. Chall blesses the two. Chall proposes the marriage ceremony for these two who she liked a lot. Chall saw on the outskirts of HRL, a place within a mountain that is rarely visited by people. It is a place where an extensive range of cherry trees can be seen as far as the eye can see. Gundam Meister 874 flew a small flying ship to the place.A ring is not sent, but Ruido removes her necklace. Ruido took the permission from Veda for Marlene to step out of being a Gundam Meister. And from here, Chall marries Ruido to Marlene. Several years later, in the gap, Ruido and Marlene gave birth to Feldt. This false name “Feldt” (comment: Feldt has a real name) was Ruido and Marlene’s idea, and Chall was also consulted. Marlene is also registered as a spare meister, but now her daily work is on watching over Feldt’s growth. Chall is pretty much similar. Because Ruido was the only mechanic among the second generation meisters, he was also involved in the production of the third generation Gundams. When there is time, he spends it with Feldt, and Ruido informs the very young Feldt “This Gundam is dreadfully amazing…” However, the day after day peace did not last long. They sensed a terrorist plan directed towards the HRL Orbital Elevator. Veda decided not to intervene, but Chall and gang who does not understand CB’s existence worked up with an intervention plan. The mission’s vital point is Gundam Plutone. Just at the last moment, the GN Conderser of the Gundam Plutone which was overwhelming the enemy, started to run wildly. If Chall ejects the core fighter, she is out of danger. In this situation, the large quantity of emitted GN particles drives the computer mad, it is cornered due to movement incompetence. This was what was expected. However since Ruido, Marlene, Chall, and Meister 874 sortied… In the next scene, Chall wakes up in the sickroom. They were able to acquire the approval of Veda regarding the terrorist obstruction mission, but the core fighter’s escape system did not function. Thinking about it, there is an interference from a superior system. In order to save Chall, Ruido’s Astrea and Marlene’s Albulhool approached. “You must live” – These were the last words she heard. Ruido and Marlene who bathed in a large quantity of GN Particles instantly died. Chall was saved, but it left a huge scar on her left eye and the left of her body, her hair turned white. The only things left from the original Chall are her body which was scarred here and there, and the hair ornament of Marlene. “Why did Marlene tell me, ‘Live!’? What should I do with my life?” There is no simple answer. To succeed the will of the two. To eradicate the dispute caused by war. The ideas of Aeolia changed in Chall as something greater. File No.11: Prologue Introduces Gundam Rasiel and GN Sefer. Also, two new Gundam Meisters Grave Violento and Hixar Fermi. File No.12: Grave Violento Discusses about Grave Violento pilot of Gundam Rasiel spends more time acting as an agent to acquire information on military operations in preparation for Celestial Being's debut and protecting the organization by manipulating intelligence to ensure Celestial Being remains a secret till it begins its armed interventions. File No.13: Intelligence Agency Grave piloting Gundam Rasiel battles with some AEU Hellion Medium. Grave, Hixar, Ivan, and Joyce are recruiting Neil Dylandy. Also, shows weaponry and specifications of AEU Hellion Medium. File No.14: Sefer Rasiel Joyce checks the conditions of Chall and Gundam Meister 874 because of the effects of being exposed to GN particles. File No.15: Sefer Rasiel (2) A battle between Tieren Kyitwo and Gundam Rasiel Sefer. Also, shows Gundam Rasiel's form 3 and 4. File No.16: AEU Assault Celestial Being continuously hid their activities, nonetheless, someone discovered their existence based on traces left behind. He is a hired soldier of the AEU who pilots the mobile armor “Agrissa Type 7″ and lays a trap for Celestial Beings Grave. Both survive each other attacks, they have a small chat. As the chapter wraps up, Veda makes the decision to make use of Fon. File No.17:New Gundam Hixar and co. testing Seifer Rasiel and it has problems. Tieria is testing Nadleeh. File No.18:Gundam Virtue Tieria is piloting Gundam Virtue Physical to test out its armor with the help of Grave and Hixar.In order to test Virtue, a mock-battle was setup with Rasiel. There in Rasiel’s cockpit, Grave was thinking about other things. On this occasion, while Grave is acting, candidates for the three Meisters had already been decided. But, only for Exia’s Meister, Veda rejected whomever was put forth as a candidate.Almost as if someone behind the scenes was reserving Exia’s seat for someone in particular.And furthermore, this Tieria Erde person before his eyes was someone Grave had absolutely no idea about.Grave knows some information about the Innovedo, which only one part of the organization should know.The “Innovedo” are imitations of the future new breed of human “Innovator,” artificial lifeforms produced from a base of human DNA. The fight between the GN Field-using Virtue and it’s opponent Rasiel is a close match.Hixar plunged into the line of Virtue’s beam which Grave waited for the moment the Rasiel's bits used up their particles and returned to fire. Hixar gets injuried.Grave abandons Virtue’s mock battle to rescue Hixar.HIxar recovered quickly, Grave send his reports to Tieria and VEDA. File No.19:Escaper "Hallelujah" appears at the start. Hallelujah is able to freely move while Allelujah sleeps. He rises up from the bed of their hiding place. Fon Spark engages in a battle with Delfina and Leonard in a Tieren Kyitwo in one side. Here, the origin of "Fon Spark" is also explained. His characteristic laughter "AHAHA in Japanese as AGYAGYA, or a racous kind of laughter" becomes his nickname that is Phone (sound) and Spark (explosion) attached to each other. Fon let his own bright red Hellion Medium to be shot down with the purpose of making the CB Gundam appear, but unexpectedly Del and Leonard retreated. At nightfall, a man whose right eye is golden appeared before the two who were moving in a big town. He is still young. Though his face was hidden behind a thick hood, only a mad smile up up the corner of his lips is shown. "You... HRL scums. Is that brat a supersoldier? Did you pursue me...? That should have been some hard work." The man puts on a stance with knives on both hands, and Delfina also immediately draws a gun. Leonard answers Hallelujah's question. He says, "Delfina is an important person". After a moment, his face started to strain in a headache. Delfina feels that the headache is caused by the target. Within this strained silence, Leonard opens his mouth. "Please. Don't make Delfina shoot you..." If Delfina shoots him, she will surely be wounded, Leonard says. "Can such a wish, be granted in this situation?", says Hallelujah who is prepared to use his knife. Leonard says, "If you don't leave, I will wake up "he" who is inside you". "Tsk, guess I have no choice", and Hallelujah went away. File No.20:Innovdo Leonard and Delfina continue with a mock battle inside the research facility. Delfina remembers the time that Leonard's words when they met Hallelujah. She realizes that Leonard didn't just want to defend her body, but also her heart. The scene changes to CB's side. Chall goes inside Grave's room where is reading. Chall sees Hixar who has been completely cured from being completely scorched, and jokes, "Can Veda possibly not revive people from the dead?" Because the technology of CB is advanced for hundreds of years compared to the rest of the world. "Veda is not god," Grave retorts.Grave, who has special authorization, when he read Veda's data, found that the data uploaded for Hixar is registered as "human", but having seen yesterday's accident, the guy in his best does not seem human. Innovado are produced to imitate humans, but the copying of individuals are fundamentally not practiced. Production from the gene pattern prepared beforehand is the usual method, though it is also possible to make a copy of the individual if a long time is spent.The problem is, in spite of Hixar not being a human, the fact is being concealed from the organization. The explanation might be said that he was created for observing the organization, but this is simply unimaginable. Grave felt an uncomfortable feeling lurk inside him when this patching together these incidents that happened while he was selecting the meisters. "Someone is intervening with Veda, the plan is distorted." File No.21:Swift Current The person who solved the abrupt scouting orders for Gundam Meisters from Veda is Grave. He was created for this purpose. [I don't get the line here, which is something like "The performance of Grave's duty is the similar to a paradox of his existence" whatever I'm lost]. Grave inquires about the remaining meister to Veda. It gives advice as to the candidate meister for Exia, but did not give in-depth data on who the person is. Veda acknowledged this, and informed him that the truth is, the scouting and the creation of the test plan is already being done.Grave is relieved upon knowing that the Meisters' selection is progressing. However, on the other hand, he can't put his finger on it, but he strongly felt a serious problem advancing in the darkness.And then, Grave receives a new mission from Veda."Eliminate Gundam eye-witnesses, and people who are knowledgeable on the organization's existence".The number one on the list that Veda presented is Fon Spark.Then second are two Tieren Kyitwo pilots.It became evident that the location of the 2 targets is HRL.Grave passes a cipher communication to the target using the network.Several days later, they meet at Grave's designated location. Kyitwo confronts Rasiel.It seems that the unavoidable battle is not an ordinary battle. This is how I feel." Leonard speaks with Delphine. To be continued. File No.22:Betrayer After Grave is handed down the duty of disposing of the Gundam eyewitnesses, he secludes himself in his room and links to Veda immediately after. He receives the news that “Soran Ibrahim”, who witnessed the OGundam armed intervention testing, is to be left alone. According to the Meisters’ counsel at that time, “The possibility of him spreading information is low, and the possibility of him being a man of talent for the organization is high”, and because of this reason, “Soran Ibrahim” is to be left alive. This same assessment is handed down regarding Fon Spark. However, one of them (Soran) is to be left alive, but the other one (Fon) is to be disposed of. Grave as of the moment doesn’t have the means of knowing, he doesn’t know that “something” influences this decision.At this time, Chall knocked on his door, and went in for a visit. Previously, Grave had summoned Chall. He tells her, “I will go to battle, but I have no plans of disposing of anyone”. He furthermore tells to the surprised Chall, “There is no danger posed by them due to combat that is proven. I will withdraw from the obliteration orders from Veda.” Chall worriedly said, “Oh, will you, for your own sake, take on such a distress?” And to that Grave replied, “This is for my own belief”. After a moment of silence, Chall throws her deep sentiments to him.“Please return alive. A gentle person is not suited for combat. Gentleness is what kills a person. …that’s what everyone says.”“I promise. I will certainly return alive.”Grave then furthermore conveys the existence of Fon Spark to Chall, and she recommended him as a member of the support group that she is building.In a certain desert, Grave fights with a Tieren Kyitwo. Grave, who is a combat-type Innovaoid, destroys the drive of the Tieren Kyitwo in just a second after the Raziel begins to move, and ends the combat. Up to when he was returning to the base, Grave requested for a detailed analysis of the data of the combat, and he protests against the disposal orders. “If the action is validated after retreat ?, worrying that the spread of the news to a wide area is not necessary, the enemy becoming an armed threat does not exist.” Grave returned to the base, and just as he has changed to civilian clothes, the conclusion of Veda came out. “The cancellation of the disposal instruction.”In Grave’s face can be seen a sight of relief, but in contrast, Hixar arrives with a surprising behavior. Hixar fires one shot with his gun, and again shoots Grave. The first landed on his leg, and again on his leg, and then on his back, and lastly on his torso. “Uh, wha… what…” Hixar says as he panics. Hixar himself did not understand why he was shooting his close friend.Grave mustered to the last of his strength… “I’m s… sorry, Hixar…”However this weak voice did not reach the panicked Hixar.That very day, Grave was marked as “deletion” in Veda’s meisters list. And then Hixar’s record is re-registered from “human” to “essentially ideal Innovaoid”. However, this is only seen in the high level access. In the general level access, Hixar is also marked as “deletion”.In fact, when Grave died in front of his eyes, Hixar had also died. File No.23:Gundam 874 The first person who perceived that Grave has been shot by Hixar was Gundam Meister 874. Grave already had a cardiac arrest, and beside him Hixar sits down and stares out into empty space. Meister 874 understood many things at that moment. A terrible thing is trying to awaken. "An enemy… one from the inside…"Suddenly, Meister 874 is reflected in the monitor inside Ian’s room. Just at that time, Moreno, who was Ian’s old friend, also went into his room. Meister 874 requested something from each of them. She told Moreno about the place where Grave has fallen, and Moreno instantly acted. Then she requested from Ian the construction of "Gundam 874". The individual parts of the machine were completed, but it is not yet assembled and the tuning may take many months, says Ian to 874’s request. "Please do it as fast as you can. If possible, have it by tomorrow." Now Ian asked about the problem of the solar furnace, and 874 said to him to use the solar furnace of Gundam Rasiel. With these words, Ian understood the thing about Moreno going to the place where Grave is."Another thing, how about your body?"."That’s fine too. I have resolved it now." When Meister 874 replied this, Ian thought he saw a little distress in her facial expression.At the same time Ian was assembling Gundam 874, Meister 874, in data form, appeared in Hixar’s private room. To unlock data which was protected by an unbreakable quantum password she used the word, "FRIEND" which was reminded to her upon thinking of Hixar. Inside were a large amount of pictures of women, and Hixar’s diary. Written inside the diary was an unexpected fact. "I, might not be human."He bore serious wounds during the test of Virtue Physical Type, and he had “Memories when he died”, but he still lives. In addition to that, he had unbelievable body health. And from here, there is one answer that is thought of. Hixar’s memory was copied to a same newly manufactured body. "I am scared. I can’t speak of these such things to anybody." "I really can’t speak of it," he wrote many times. Hixar understood that he was an abnormal "thing" in the organization. And yet, he couldn’t decide to "confess". He did not expect that this lapse of judgment would cause Grave’s death.Furthermore, at the same time. Meister 874 appeared in Agent 887’s room. 887 welcomed 874 with a smiling face, “Siiister!” Meister 874 is like an elder sister to 887, and is also a person who could be called her mother who had given her life.874 told to 887, “I would like to borrow your body.”In surprise, 887 did not say a word, so 874 continued. “It is necessary for me to have a body in order to ride a mobile suit. I can’t promise to return it, but please lend it to me. All of your personal data will be temporarily kept in Veda. If I damage the borrowed body, or if I disappear, I propose to give you a new one.” “Haaa…”The sound of Agent 887’s heart break – it was a sorrowful shout that denied all worlds. Meister 874 felt that she had dealt her the death sentence. Though she was sad, Meister 874 could not cry nor shout. A few hours later.Ian asked Meister 874 about the name “Development Code Gundam 874”. The Gundam, except for one part, is usually named by Veda based on function and purpose. The names are usually taken from myths and legends.“Gundam… Artemie…” 874 replied in an instant. The machine’s silhouette resembles a bee. Artemis is popularly the Goddess of the Moon, is symbolized by a bee that gives good harvest, and furthermore, a bee draws an 8 in its flight trajectory. It is suitable to the boarding of 874’s spirit and 887’s body.“Where is the enemy?” Ian asks. 874 answers, “If I sortie, it will appear soon.” Meister 874 was confident. If it is assumed that the enemy is an insider, she knew that she would be the next one attacked after Grave’s elimination. And, because only an accident from combat is the means that Meister 874 can be most effectively eliminated. “The place is here. The enemy is on the inside.” File No.24:Base Sequence 0026 eonard and Delfina’s personal objective changed into finding a comrade in CB (Grave) ?. And then, at around the time Leonard and the rest started to face their new objective, there were a few changes in CB. At that very same day, Tieria abruptly received a mission: There were additional tests to Virtue Physical to be done. At that same time, Ian and the rest were prohibited from entering the hangar where only Exia, Dynames, and Kyrios are present. Meister 874 exited into space using Gundam Artemie. “It’s here…” Two machines came from the hangar. think this refers to Artemie and the enemy, who is said to be residing “from the inside” There is no corresponding machine like that in Veda. It was created in absolute secrecy. Particle beams attacked Artemie. “Trial Field” The retina pattern of Meister 874 is read into the machine, and the message arrives in Veda through quantum communication. And then, the enemy machine froze. This is the reason 874 sortied in the Gundam Artemie. But after a while, her Trial field was cancelled. This is because Tieria used the Trial Field. The Trial Field, which was created in order to prevent betrayal, can be used by only a restricted set of Meisters. Furthermore, it is set up so that it can not be used simultaneously by two people. Because Tieria, who has a superior authority to armed intervention Meister 874, used the Trial Field, the Trial Field of Gundam Artemie was negated. “Who are you?” “Beside Pain” Through quantum communication, an image of a young man with the same base pattern of Ribbons, a man with green hair, came into view. note: His hairdo and appearance is the same as Leif’s “By the way, my registration number in Veda is 08368-SA846,” Beside continued to communicate to her. “You… what did you do to Grave!” Enraged, Meister 874 shot 4 bits while thrusting towards the enemy. In front of her, one MS came into view after releasing its optical camouflage. “A machine that succeeds from the line of O Gundam: The 1 Gundam. A Gundam developed from Veda for the use of Innovades.” comment: You read 1 as you would read the letter “I” 1 Gundam’s rifle shoots through Gundam Artemie. In desperation, 874 prepares to use her rifle. To be continued. The next chapter is the last. The title is “FILE FINAL FRIEND”. File No.25:Friend Chall was crushed by sadness upon learning of Grave’s “record erasure”.From Chall’s personal computer terminal, data on “Fon Spark,” who Grave was proposing to scout, was sent to Veda.Seeing that, Chall made the best use of what Grave had left behind for her. She decided to make Fon Spark a comrade and continue moving forward. Elsewhere, in the void of space, the battle between Beside Pain in 1 Gundam along with his support units and Meister 874 in Gundam Artemie continued. But, in a three-on-one battle, Artemie was accumulating damage bit by bit. 847’s cockpit was struck with a beam, when 874 resolved to “hit” as well, a GN Beam Shield protected 874 from the beam aimed at her. Gundam Rasiel had forced it’s way through the fray. Rasiel was being piloted by a “revived” Grave.Realizing that Grave was “not human,” Moreno treated him swiftly, along with support from Ian.Grave’s brainwaves had already stopped, but after a short time he was revived.But, because the bullet Grave was shot with had been laced with cell-destroying nanomachines, Grave could only stay alive for about 30 minutes.Using that time, Grave decided to sortie in Gundam Rasiel’s second form using a condenser to help 874.“Doctor, Ian. I’m grateful to both of you.I would have died after a few minutes. But before that happened, I was granted a reprieve to complete my final duty.Compared to my entire life up until now, these fleeting minutes are most precious.”Ian and Moreno saw Grave off as he thanked them simply with a big nod.Seeing Rasiel, Beside was thrown into chaos.Grave advocated that he stop what he was doing.“Someone who escaped death has….!” Beside rejected the recommendation.Before Beside, Rasiel quickly discarded it’s weapons, and lowered the machine onto an asteroid.Grave was trying to provoke him.Graves actions made Beside completely lose his composure.The fundamental characteristic of Beside’s personality was that he “loathed his plans going awry.” Because a course of action had been established, but Grave, who should have been eliminated, was still hanging around, everything was screwed up.Taken in by Rasiel’s provocation, Beside drew near.In order to conserve particles, Grave waited until the last moment to draw his beam saber.In the instant the two Gundams came into contact, Beside’s special ability was put into effect.“Install!”.The ability was that Beside’s restricted/limited personal data can be forced upon and overwrite any Innovade linked with Veda.But, because Grave had his “record erased,” and was released from his Veda link, this technique was useless.Grave tore 1 Gundam to pieces. Beside quickly transfered all of his personal data to one of the Innovades piloting his support units with the same base pattern.But, the cockpit was destroyed mid-transfer, and the data that made Beside an individual was mostly lost, and disappeared.20 minutes had elapsed since Gundam Rasiel sortied.Grave didn’t even have 5 minutes left.In the end, Grave sent a voice-only transmission to Hixar.Hixar was lying on the bed in his room, but his eyes were not focused on anything.Grave spoke, intentionally not naming himself.He reported the progress of the battle in a business-like manner. He let emotion slip into the last words.“So… Stand up and live.”Then, these last words revived Hixar, and it was determined that he would work for the plan.Rasiel, having exhausted all of it’s particles, and Grave, having finished all his duties, quietly began a journey into the abyss.A record of a civil war from Veda.Grave is dead. All of his actions were overlooked.Upon being equipped with an anti-treachery explosive, Hixar became a private Veda agent As for Meister 874, under the saboteur to Aeolia’s plan, she caused the conflict of her own accord, but no evidence was found.Taking responsibility for the civil war, she was sealed into a restricted-function terminal and assigned to Fershette.Beside Pain’s sub-body had a new personality written to it, and became an observation Innovade. Mobile Units Celestial Being *GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea *GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud **GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F *GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool *GNY-004 Gundam Plutone *GNR-000 GN Sefer *GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical *GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie Innovator *CBY-077 GN Cannon *CBY-001 1 Gundam Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *VMS-15 Union Realdo AEU *AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium *AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum *AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium *AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7 HRL *MSER-04 Anf *MSJ-04 Fanton *MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type *MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo Gallery Image:00pmeister.jpg| Ruido Resonance, Chall Acustica, Marlene Vlady Image:00pmeister2.jpg| Hixar Fermi & Grave Violento Image:00pdeath.jpg| Ian & Joyce after Chall's Incident Image:00phml.jpg| Delphine Bedelia & Leonard Fiennes Image:00pfon.jpg| Grave's encounter with Fon Spaak File:Hixar & Grave.jpg| Hixar wounding Grave External Links *Official 00P Site (Japanese) *00P on MAHQ * 00P on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Category:Series